Broken Version 20
by TamachanKICK
Summary: Basically my story Broken, but with an aditional character that belongs to my friend.


**A/N: Well, one of my friends asked me if I would include her OC, Kodyact, in Broken, because she liked the story and all. So of course, I couldn't refuse. **

**This verson of Broken will be in the Star Wars galaxy completely, with only a couple of refrences to Atrina being somewhere else. And I might have a cameo of a Cirque character or two. But not enough to put this as a crossover.**

**I hope you enjoy it and love Kodyact as much as I do!**

**To see what Kodyact looks like go to www. deviantart . com and search Kodyact. You'll get a couple heh. **

**~Tama**

* * *

><p>Atrina started to life ther hand but pulled it down abruptly.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kodyact looked over at her.

"It's too much like a final ffarewell." Kodyact nodded and looked up after the gunship.

"Well, at least we got the good squad, right?" Atrina laughed and threw her arm around Kodyact's shoulder.

"Leave it to you darling." They both smiled and headed for their gunship.

"Ready generals?" Atrina's captain, Ace, nodded his greeting.

"Nope, but let's do this," Kodyact winked and jumped into the ship. Ace shook his head.

"Is she always like this?" he asked before putting on his helmet.

"Pretty much, sometimes I wonder about the influence she has on my children."

"You guys know I can hear you, right?" Kodyact leaned out the side and stuck her tongue out. "Now hurry up or we'll never hear the end of it." Atrina laughed and stepped in, followed by Ace.

"All set sir and ma'am and Kodyact?" The piolet said over the ship's comm.

"Hey, why don't I get a formal greeting?"

"Honestly? You're just hard to take seriously." There was muffled laughter from Ace while Kodyact pouted.

"Hypes, who let you fly this?" Atrina asked as they flew out of the hangar.

"The piolet looked tired, so I took over for him."Kodyact looked up from her pouting.

"You drugged a guy just so you could fly this thing?"  
>Atrina cut in before Hypes could respond.<p>

"Be careful how you answer that, I know how to reach Kal."

"In that case, no, no I did not." Atrina buried her face in her hands.

"Hypes you're hopeless." Ace shook his head.

"Maybe, but I'm the lieutenant here, so someone thinks I'm competant."

"I disagree," Kodyact cut in, "By the way, who made you a lieutenant?" Kodyact glanced at Atrina with a Suspicious look.

"I only did it because t seemed like a good idea at the time." She tried to defend herself and Kodyact just laughed.

"Alright generals, and Ace, here we are. Have fun." They felt the shudder of the gunship's engines as it hovered over Ryloth's dusty ground. Ace cocked his guns and Kodyact and Atrina pulled out their lightsabers.

"Let's do this," Kodyact said, her tail twitching from her adrenaline rush.  
>The blast doors slid open revealing a grinning young girl in Mandalorian armor."Hey there beautiful," she added.<p>

"Well hello there general, nice of you to join me."

"You? Kayten where's the rest of the squad?" Atrina's voice took on the edge of a protective mother.

"Attacking the front of the column. We're gonna hit 'em from behind and meet up with Lex."

"At least she had enough sense to put Lex in charge." Kodyact shrugged.  
>Atrina sighed. "I hope this works Katen, I need to be home soon." Kayten grinned,<p>

"Well then, let's get to it." She put her helmet on, shrugged her E-11 off her back and went through her armor checks, temporarily switching her her and Ace's private comm. channel.

"Ready ner vod?"

"When you are commander."

"You know Kal is going to be waiting when we get back."

"Yeah."

"Ace, if you want he can make you disappear. We can say-"

"Kayten, as much as I don't want to be put into cryo or decommissioned I want even less to abandon all of you."

For the thousandth time in the war Kayten was glad she had her helmet.

No one could see the tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MUH! I've always wanted to explore the idea of a "defective" clone that the Kaminoans didn't notice. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked the rewrite. **

**Please go read the original too if you get time!**


End file.
